1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an architectural block containing holes which are filled with a heat-insulator and moisture-proof material and to a structure constructed with said blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional architectural blocks, it is well known to construct these blocks with chambers or holes in the center thereof. The blocks are generally made of a material such as concrete or other porous type material. One of the disadvantages with these types of blocks is that they do not provide adequate that insulation or moisture-proofing. Thus, when these blocks are used in constructing a structural member such as a wall, it is generally necessary to cover the surface with some sort of a sealing film to prevent moisture from seeping through and also to cover a surface with a layer of insulating material to prevent heat transfer through the structure. The necessity for the water-proofing and heat insulating materials not only increases the cost of the block, but also significantly increases the cost of construction, since it is necessary to spend additional time applying these materials.